


Bride of Kylo Ren

by Finxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Parenting, Dom/sub, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Masturbation, Kidnapping, Kinky sex, Kylo Ren Anger, Loss of Virginity, Mind Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Pregnancy, Queen Constance, Rough Sex, Sometimes Domestic Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finxy/pseuds/Finxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furia and Naboo are making a contract for a planet merger. But in order for the contract to work Queen Leia and King Hans's son, Prince Kylo Ren, must be married to a girl from Naboo. The Prince, known for his cold heartedness and the mask that he wears is not a fan of the contract, and neither is the fiery city girl they choose, Constance. Will Kylo and Constance learn to get along in their marriage? Can Kylo control her the way he wants to? And will Constance be able to show her husband there is more to life than battles and war? And most of all will Queen Leia stop trying to play matchmaker to a couple thats already married? Please review, sexy times will come very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Engagement

Constance sighed as she walked by another banner being hung at the market, trying not to bump into any of the numerous people walking about while trying to dodge vendors attempting to sell her ridiculously overpriced things she didn’t need. One banner of hundreds spread around the planet telling girls they need to submit a report to the ships from Furia, the planet her home was making an alliance with. Queen Leia and King Han had come and spoken to the council of her home planet, Naboo, a few months ago to secure negotiations within the contract. Apparently they were going to be doing things the old fashioned way though, since soon after they began searching for an appropriate wife for their prized warrior prince, Kylo Ren, now there were pictures of him alongside banners to promote girls sending in applications. Since Naboo was not a monarchy and there was technically no princess or queen to choose from they were picking girls from a certain age range that were not spoken for and sorting through them to find a final 10, and from there the King, Queen, and Prince would decide. Constance scoffed as she saw the picture they had chosen. How was a girl supposed to know anything about a man who more a mask even in promotional photographs? The only thing anyone on Naboo knew was that he was cold hearted and a fierce warrior, rumors about a piercing stare went around, but Constance couldn’t know if that was true since no one here had ever seen his face.  
Naboo and Furia were very similar. Both planets were plush and vibrant with many people bustling around each day. But the differences were massive. While Nabooian people preferred to remain more organic, living off the land with mostly vegetarian diets and living modest lives, people from Furia tended to live a more to train and fight, conditioning them to serve the planet. People on Naboo lived for color and vibrancy but judging by how those stationed here from Naboo dressed in dark tones and clean cut outfits, looking more futuristic than functional, Constance could only guess that was the standard style on Furia. Those from Furia even seemed to frown upon smiling and having fun since they never attended festivals or gatherings on Naboo.  
Constance wondered if they even had festivals on Naboo? Or was it all training and school and shoving sticks up each other’s asses in their free time? The only friendly one seemed to be Queen Liea, she was always smiling sweetly in the papers and the holographs that they used as promos around the squares and market places. She didn’t worry about the choosing, while she had submitted her application a week ago, she dint expect any sort of reply. She was not the type of girl a man chose as a bride. She could be a bit head strong and free thinking, which wasn’t frowned upon here, but did not seem to be the style on Furia.  
The women from Furia seemed just as serious and warriorish as the men. Constance enjoyed fine arts and learning, even dabbling in martial arts when she was younger, she enjoyed being free from constraints and not having to listen to rules. She was definitely not the type of girl a man chose for a wife. She wasn’t even sure she met the beauty standards of Furia. The women there wore their hair straight and in tight styles with occasionally dramatic makeup and dark clothes. Constance’s style was colorful and attention grabbing, her dresses always swept around her feet, colorful and flowing, her pail skin sticking out against her dark maroon hair that made her ocean blue eyes glint. Yes, she would stick out like a sore thumb in Furia and Prince Kylo would definitely not look twice at her, if he could even see her. From what she could tell in the photos he had at least a foot of height on her.  
Walking around the market, filling her basket and wondering what would become of her planet once the treaty was finished and merged the two planets into one, Constance wondered what getting chosen would mean for the poor girl they picked. Getting plucked from everyday life and dropped on a totally new planet and a totally new status with a husband known for being cold hearted. Some girls on Naboo were giddy with the idea of becoming a princess, but they didn’t think about the responsibility of it all. That one day they would become Queen and have an entire two planets to take care of. Not to mention not being able to see their families and friends every day anymore. While that part didn’t really apply to Constance, she felt sorry for anyone who had to be uprooted like that. Constance’s family had not been ideal, while her mother had been nurturing and lovely, timid in every way and passing on her beauty to Constance, but her father drank a lot. And he was a very angry drunk. He used her and her mother as punching bags for years. It lasted until Constance couldn’t stand the beatings anymore and left when she was 16, her mother opting to stay. While it killed her to leave her mother behind and move herself miles away, there was also a weight lifted. For the first time ever she was free, and she had been free for the past five years. Now, a woman herself, Constance liked the life of solitude she lived in the capitol city.  
By the time she was done musing about her life she was done at the market and began to carry her basket of goods out and towards the road that she only had to walk down for 20 minutes before she reached her little stone apartment in a large building full of other apartments. She kept to herself, having a few friends from town to attend festivities with and that’s all. Once at home she walked the short walk to the kitchen area and began putting things away in their cupboards. She only had a few minutes to herself before there was a banging on her door, nonstop.  
“I’m coming! Quiet down!” She shouted, walking across the room and checking the peep hole, seeing some official looking people.  
Cracking the door the peered out, “Can I help you?”  
An official looking Furian woman came forward and gave a stiff smile. “Constance Payne?”  
Giving a questioning look Constance answered. “Yes?”  
The woman gave a curt nod. “I’m Captain Phasma of the Furian official guard, may I come in and have a talk with you?”  
Nodding and opening the door wider, Constance let the woman in, noting that the 4 men with her stayed outside the door, guarding it. OK? What the hell was this.  
“Can I get you anything to drink Captain? Maybe eat?” Constance had no idea how to entertain a guest, only hanging out with people outside of her home and only keeping on small couch big enough for when she fell asleep reading.  
The Captain smiled and declined the offer, opting to stand in the cramped apartment.  
“well, what can I help you with then?” Constance smoothed her unruly hair with a hand and looked expectantly at the woman.  
“Ms. Payne, the final applications in the choosing have been decided.” The Captain spoke as though she expected Constance to know what she was talking about.  
“Yeah? And, are you guys letting girls down in person now?” Constance gave a little laugh. “Its ok, no hard feelings if Prince hard ass didn’t choose me.”  
The Captain seemed to giggle a little before composing herself. “No, Ms. Payne. You are in the final 10 women selected to go to Furia and meet the Prince himself.”  
Well fucking shit.


	2. Line Up

Constance was surprised with how quickly things were moving with this whole Final 10 thing. Yesterday she was in the market, and now she was on a Furian ship with a couple of overnight bags and 9 others girls taking the 6 day ride to Furia. She didn't really know what to think of this whole thing, but she certainly knew that she wasn't going to be chosen judging by the looks of the other nine girls. Each one looked like they were made to be a Furian queen, especially the one called N'ria, and the girl knew it. She walked around like she was already the queen, chin up and an attitude that made Constance want to punch her. She was obviously raised in a wealthier household and spoiled to her rotten looking core. Standing at about 5'10" she towered Constance's meager 5'3" and allowing her to stare down at Constance and smirk. While N'ria's attitude was mean, the other girls were alright. A couple of them road on N'ria's coat tails, making a group of around 5 girls constantly ordering around the servants that had been provided for the girls. While each girl had their own personal servant, there were several floating servants for the group. Other than the mean group of 5 girls, there was Constance, a girl named Kira with a darker complexion, a shy girl with big green eyes and short black hair named Mia, a girl with dark eyes who looked like she had been crying and couldn't be older than 17 named Phami, and finally a girl who was thin and pale with pixy features and a blond pixy cut named Astro. So far Constance hadn't really been friendly with any of them other than the introductions Phasma had made them go through. Speaking of the devil.

Phasma walked into the bunk room for the girls, which had 10 neat beds with 10 wardrobes and trunks at the end of the beds, and all the girls stopped talking or doing whatever they were doing. Constance really didn't care to look up from her book since they took off towards Furia two hours ago. The other girls had busied their time with filling wardrobes and talking about their plans to win over the Prince, while Constance had emptied her two bags, one for a few dressed and shoes and accessories, and the other for books and things to entertain her during the 6 days on the ship. Phasma had ensured the girls not to make to much fuss about a dress to appear in front of the royal family in, since those would be chosen for them, not like Constance really worried about that in the first place. The Captain was a cool chick if you asked Constance, when the aristobrats acted up Phasma had no qualms about giving back handed comments to the girls, which was entertaining to no end. 

"Girls, we have a surprise for you." Phasma began, smiling and clapping her hands together. "I know it has been a rough day to begin with, leaving your home planet so suddenly, but to make up for it we have a room we will be bringing you full of things we think you may enjoy. Please follow me."

The aristobrats giggled and followed suit quickly while the remaining 5 girls didn't make haste getting off of their beds to follow. Constance fell towards the back of the line, making note of the long, sleek hallways that they were lead through on the massive ship. It was a fairly short walk to the room they were going to, however, and that disappointed Constance, she wanted to adventure more on the ship. Maybe later though. Constance could hear the 'ooohs' and 'ahhhhs' as the aristobrats went into the room before her and the other girls, causing her to look at Kira and Astro with an odd look on her face, the other girls sharing the same concern about the rooms contents. As they walked in even Constance was a little stricken, though. It was large and round, covered in a deep red carpet and matching walls that were covered in cabinets and wardrobes, there were large closets that were open for the contents to be seen, mirrors with chairs in front of them and counters full of powders and makeup and women standing next to them at attention, jewelry cases lines the walls with more jewels than Constance had ever seen in her life, and in the center of the room on a red velvet chair was the most impressive thing in the entire room; Queen Leia herself sat smiling and glamorous as ever. Her hair was wrapped intricately around her head in braids the weaved in and out of her small formal crown, her long shimmering grey dress was pooled around her feet as she sat with her hands folded, and most impressive was the dark colored wrap around her waist, that held a jeweled dagger. Constance had known the Queen fought in wars years ago, great in battle and in grace, but Constance had not expected the queen to still carry weapons around in such a casual manner. It made Constance respect her even more. 

The Queen stood and all of the girls bowed in unison, Constance not knowing what was customary so just following what the other girls were doing. "Hello ladies," The Queen began, "I am so sorry that we had to pull you away from your homes so suddenly but I'm afraid that the original date of the wedding has had to be moved up, therefore the final 10 must be arriving on Furia faster. Hopefully this will make up for it though." She smiled and looked at the hopeful girls, her eyes falling on each of them before finally falling on Constance, their warmth reminding Constance of her own mother, causing an ache in her chest. "Well come along girls, let have some food and try on clothes." The Queen clapped and servants came in with trays of food and the other girls ran to the closets, even Astro and Kira threw caution to the wind and ran to where the jewelry was. All the girls seemed to have forgotten whatever worries they had before. But Constance never cared for material things and didn't really care now. It wasn't necessary to have them and they cost to much money. So instead of rushing to the clothes or shoes, Constance grabbed a green apple from one of the fruit trays and sat on the red sofa, pulling a small book out of her dress pocket and flipping it open. She began reading the philosophy of battle when a figure appears in front of her after only a few minutes, casting a shadow. Looking up Constance nearly choked on the apple as the Queen stood in front of her smiling. 

Putting the book and apple down and went to stand but was stopped by the Queens hand on her shoulder. Constance didn't know what to say as a woman born and raised in royalty sat next to her and leaned back on the couch as though they were just sitting down for brunch and a friendly talk. 

"So, Constance, why not enjoy the luxury like the other girls? Is the closet not pleasing?" The Queen asked politely. 

Oh no, the Queen thought she didn't like the things. "Oh, n-no it's not that. I-I just have never been one to-to-" Constance couldn't come up with the words as the Queen looked at her. 

Suddenly the Queen gave a chuckle and patted her on the knee. "Don't worry child. You aren't one to indulge in material things. That's alright. Can I tell you a secret?" Constance could only nod as the Queen leaned towards her. "I've never liked all the damn glam that comes with the job. Sure it's nice to dress up sometimes, but my glory was on the battlefield in armor with a saber in my hand." Constance couldn't believe that the Queen was speaking to her so casually. "Well don't feel like you can't talk to me, girl. Tell me how you feel about this while thing? You know, the possibility of marrying my son and all?"

Constance looked around to see if any of the other girls were paying attention to what was happening, but the only one who seemed to be paying attention was N'ria, who glared at Constance through the mirror where she sat getting her hair primped by a stylist. Looking back at the Queens expectant eyes Constance figured that she should just be honest. She shrugged. "I understand why the marriage has to happen, to bind the planets and in result our already massive and strong armies can become one and get stronger."

The Queen gave another chuckled. "No, girl. I mean what do you think about a possible relationship with a man like my son? The possibility of one day being Queen to a planet that you weren't raised on, possibly having children?"

"I-um-I guess it sounds...intimidating. I mean, I don't know much about your son, so I can't say what it would be like to be married to him. Being Queen sounds..." she tried to pick her words carefully considering she was sitting in front of the current queen. "It sounds tiring but like it pays off. I understand the decisions must be hard, but necessary." That was the best she could do.

Queen Leia pondered her answer. "You are much more mature than these other girls. That's why I chose your profile." Constance nearly choked on air now. "Your education and knowledge of politics and war in the test portion of the application caught my attention first, then your photo showed that you were beautiful as well. And you seem as headstrong as I thought you might be." Constance blushed at the dead on description of herself, wondering if she was that easy to read. "And I can see why you are so smart," She gestured towards the book Constance had been reading. "But if you want to be a queen, Constance, you must try to enjoy these fine things. It is what would be expected of you if you were chosen."

Before Constance could answer, another figure appeared behind their couch. Looking up Constance nearly rolled her eyes. N'ria. She gave a curt bow towards the Queen. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I don't think Constance knows how to act properly in such a setting. Allow me to show her?" The Queens brow rose, she knew this girl was up to no good just like Constance knew. 

"Be my guest to borrow the young girl, I must be off to some official business." The girls all gave their goodbyes to the Queen before she left. Now Constance was left alone with the leader of the aristobrats. N'ria crossed her arms over her chest and her other brats joined her, looking down at Constance sitting on the couch. 

"That's the closest you will ever come to sitting as a royal. The Prince wouldn't choose a lowly country girl who doesn't even know how to dress appropriately. Look at what you brought to wear? Is that what you intend on trying to present yourself in? Its bad enough the Queen had to see you in those garbs?" The aristobrats laughed and pointed at the sky blue halter top dress she was wearing with a dark blue wrap around the waist where she kept her small book tucked. It was by no means fancy, but it was light and functional in the sunny weather she lived in. 

While Constance was normally non confrontational, these bitches pissed her off. "Well last I checked the Queen came to speak with me, not the beauty queens getting their hair primped."

N'ria laughed. "Out of pity. You think she believes you could be queen one day? Please, you weren't bread for royalty. I was made for this role. I will have royal babies and dress in court gowns and attend balls around the galaxy when I an the Queen of Furia and Naboo, Something you know nothing about."

"You know there is more to being Queen than being a trophy wife? You must make political decisions and effect people lives every single day-"

The girl had the audacity to scoff. "Please, I will have a king to make the decisions for me, and he will, as long as I provide heirs that I can dumb on some servants he will do all the political stuff and I can rule."

Constance was so done with this girl already, but apparently N'ria wasn't done with her. She leaned down really close to Constance's face and spoke again. "And when the old bag kicks it I will be the greatest Queen Furia has known." Before Constance could control herself she sat up and punch N'ria square in the nose. While all of the other girls gasped while the little princess fell on her ass in pain, Constance swore she heard Captain Phasma hold in a laugh behind her. Straightening herself up with tears in her eyes and blood on her nose, N'ria pointed at Constance. "You will pay for this you little bitch!" She shrieked before running to a mirror to check the damage.

Captain Phasma cleared her throat behind Constance and the girl turned around timidly, knowing she would be in trouble. Phasma had a small smile on her face. "Ms. Payne," she spoke just low enough for Constance to hear. "While I don't care for the girl and would have done the same, let's try to keep our fists to ourselves shall we?" 

Constance gave a nod. "Yes, maam."

"You!" N'ria was back again, pointed that finger Constance wanted to break in half. "Captain Phasma I want her punished! You saw what she did! Look at my face!"

Captain Phasma held a hand out to calm the girl. "N'ria i saw and it will be handled accordingly. But Ms. Payne will not be punished for hitting you, merely given a warning. I do not punish people on their first offence."

N'ria gave a childish shriek and literally stomped her foot. "But Captain she hit me!"

Captain Phasma stepped into N'ria's personal space, which was not what you wanted given the Captain looked like she could break anyone she wanted in half. "N'ria, I am a Captain in the royal army, not a baby sitter. While Ms. Payne will go unpunished, but scolded, you will be briefed on what caused the fight by the queen. Which shouldn't be a problem for you considering you can't wait for the queen to, what were the words, kick I believe."

N'ria paled and stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. But Phasma spoke again. "If I hear such words leave your mouth again you will be ejected from this ship and sent home, never to see the Prince." Oh no, N'ria's greatest fear. "Now ladies," Phasma addressed the whole room. "Please continue your dressing up and choosing outfits. N'ria, the injury is not that bad, only a little blood which can be wiped away with a wet cloth. Constance, do try to at least put on one dress. And try to behave, I must leave for a while and cannot be bothered with school girl attitudes, you are all adults here." With a curt nod, Phasma left and the girls went back to playing in the clothes and jewels, N'ria wiping her face and them going straight for a jeweled tiara to try on. Deciding to head Phasma's advice, Constance went to one of the closets full of dresses, one immediately catching her eye. She pulled out the gown and held it up to her. it was stunning. It faded from a dark violet down to beautiful hues of purple and then a light lavender. (For a better idea of the dress, please google Lily Collins Elie Saab dress) But she couldn't bring herself to try it on, not wanting to get to attached to something she couldn't have. Returning to her place on the couch to read Constacne had to wait two more hours before they were given dinner and told to go to bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after a night of nearly no sleep, Constance woke up and was given a formal grey dress by her servant, along with healed shoes, and jewelry. After she was dressed they spent time trying to figure out the curls and kinks of her hair before just braiding it in several places and weaving them in and out of each other, leaving a few curled tendrils hanging. Once her hair was finished they moved to makeup, something Constance had never ever worn in her life. After plucking and pulling and applying layer after layer she couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror. While her eyebrows were naturally shaped, plucking away a bit made them look so precise, they gave her a dark red lip stick and stuck to a simple eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, only using a little bit of eyeshadow to make her blue eyes pop. She had never seen herself look like this, she didn't know if she liked it, though.

After they were given a moment to look themselves over the girls were pushed through the hallways in a line and taken to a room with a fancy table setting and a very official looking woman standing with her arms crossed and a no nonsense look on her face. Oh no, Constance could see where this was going. 

"Good afternoon ladies. Today we will be working on table etiquette and what not to do in a formal setting." The woman began. The aristrobrats smirked, being trained for fancy dinners from birth. As they were led to their seat Constance grimaced, this was not going to be good for her at all. 

(A/N-I will not go into much detail for this class because no one wants to attend a boring etiquette class let alone hear me go on and on about one)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours. Four fucking hours is how long Constance had to sit on her ass with her legs crossed in the most uncomfortable position and listen to the aristobrats get praised while her and the other girls got barked at for not eating with the right spoon or slouching. If this old witch had kept up the attitude and she had to hear N'ria scoff at her having to be corrected at one more thing Constance was going to punch everyone in the damn room, fuck the consequences. But They were called out just in time. After being with the old woman it was about 2 in the afternoon. Now they were being measured for dresses and shoes for meeting the Prince in 5 days. And they had been assured the training would continue for the next 5 days and the wedding would take place in only 10 days. Constance found herself wondering for the thousandth time what Prince Kylo must have thought about all this. Did he want to get married and be king one day? Was this really what he wanted?

Constance was snapped out of her thoughts by them being whisked away into another room to get more grooming done. And not the kind Constance cared to get, the kind that was painful and involved wax strips in places she didn't care to have them. Why was this even necessary? Is this what the Prince liked of his women? Because if so fuck that guy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three more days had passed the same way, primping and training and remarks from N'ria towards Constance and the other girls. Only a little more time and they could all escape this ship and not have to deal with her at all. Two more days and she would be on Furia, watch one of the aristobrats get chosen, and then go home to Naboo. Just two more days. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days passed, but not fast enough. Constance read all of her books and was losing her mind listening to the rest of the girls talk about wanting to be a Princess. Even Astro and Kira were on the boat. Leaving Constance to be the only one not swooning over pictures of a prince who's face they couldn't even see. This was insane. As she packed her bags to unload on Furia Constance suddenly felt a pang in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but with it came thoughts of Naboo and all the green that was there, the forest she escaped to as a child, her mothers warm voice comforting her during storms. Why were these feelings coming now? This homesickness. She would be home soon, there was no way the Prince would choose someone like her. 

"Girls." Captain Phasma came in. "The royal family will be on the landing pad to great you, excluding the prince, who was unfortunately called away for a meeting with his generals. He will be attending dinner, where he will get to see and observe all of you. At the end of dinner he will announce his choice and the other girls will be given a week to roam the planet on the royal families dime and then sent home. The chosen girl will then be prepared for the next five days for the wedding ceremony." The girls gave a giggle and Constance rolled her eyes. Did they not see what was going to happen here? They would be in charge of two planets, people lives, wars, council meetings, etc. Whoever got chosen would have a rude awakening. 

They were ushered from the ship after dressing in the dresses they were given for meeting the family and attending dinner. Someone must have spied Constance looking at the flowing dress the first day because that is what was laying on her bed this morning to change into. It hugged her curves like a glove, curves that they had to custom fit the dress to fit. It wasn't surprising because her body had always been an issue. She was not a standard issue size, she had thick thighs and wide hips, a small waist, and breasts that wear a solid two handfuls in a normal persons hands. Which as far as she was concerned were not to big, despite what N'ria said. 

On the platform waited King Han, who Queen Leia walked out first to great, embracing him and kissing him, making Constance's heart swell with their long lasting love. Everyone knew King Han was not born royalty, but Queen Leia broke all of the rule to marry an outlaw who turned into one of the greatest Kings in the galaxy. Once Leia and Han were done saying their hello's the girls were formally introduced, Han shaking all of their hands before leading them all inside of the palace. Constance would describe the palace, but they had landed on a platform behind the palace with high walls guarding it, so she didn't actually know what it looked like yet, which disappointed her because she had heard it was beautiful, and it was one thing she wanted to see in all it's glory before she left. 

Once in the palace they were led through winding halls covered in art and intricate pieces. Constance couldn't help but be awed by everything for the first time. living here looked amazing. Even though it was so big it was still homey. King Han explained some of the decor and how parts were rebuilt over the years. Constance sunk into every word he said, eating up the history of the palace. He talked about it while leading Queen Leia through the halls, who looked at him lovingly the whole time. After a while they entered what looked to be a large entertainment room that was probably larger than her entire apartment building. It was ornately decorated and had a large fireplace. The girls were left to get comfortable and explore the room together, but Constance was drawn to a bookshelf that was obviously there purely for decoration, but there were still books on it which was all Constance cared for. Her fingers ran over the spines and she had to stop herself from pulling one out and curling into the corner. They were in the room for about 30 minutes before a couple of male servants entered the room.

"We present to you, the prince of Furia." The one on the right said before opening the door. All of the girls held their breath as they waited, and after a couple of seconds and huge dark figure swept in and Constance's heart slammed. The posters hadn't exaggerated. This man was huge, his was at least 6'3" without the the boots and mask. With the he was a solid 6'6". He wore dark robes and a sabor at his side, something Constance had never seen in real life before. There was a hood covering his head and most of the dented and scuffed mask. Leia walked across the room smiling and embraced her son, who merely wrapped one arm around her in return before his father clapped him on the back. 

"Welcome back, son. Dinner is almost ready." Han lead the way as all the girls gathered in the middle of the room, every one had their gaze on the floor, trying not to meet the dark gaze of the mask. But Constance couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so damn big. But for all she knew he could be normal height for a man on Furia, everyone above 6 feet tall was a giant from down here. 

"Oh Kylo, take that thing off, you're scaring the poor girls wearing that thing. Take it off the meet them" Queen Leia said, patting her son on the arm and looking up at her son. A static sigh sounded from beneath the mask, but the Prince removed his black gloves, revealing large pale hands. He grasped the mask, flicking his thumbs where his jaw line would be and a hiss sounded before the mouth piece folded up. When he lifted the helmet Constance's breath caught in her throat, he was quiet possibly one of the most stunning things she had ever seen. He had long unruly black hair and dark eyes that matched. Eyes that analyzed the entire room, and moved over the girls. He wore a blank expression, so unlike his parents. He seemed to have no emotion as he moved to a side table and set the helmet down with a loud clunk that made Constance jump and release a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Leia clapped her hands. "well now that we have all the kids here its time to sit for dinner. Let's eat!" As if on queue a servant came out to announce dinner. The girls took their seats and Kylo sat at one head of the table, his mother taking the other head and his father to her right. Constance was stuck right in the middle of the table, where she could blend in easily and stay unnoticed until he chose. The first course was silent, the prince picking at his food more than eating it, looking up every once in a while to analyze the table. Queen Leia began a conversation by the next course, talking with the girl while Constance tried not to glance at the prince but failing, and it seemed every time she looked up his eyes flickered to hers. His cold stare made her heart race. She finally decided to just keep her eyes on her food no matter what. That was until she notice a couple of the servants moving around the back of the table, behind the Prince. Constance watched them from under her lashes, knowing they couldn't tell she was looking. They only seemed to be checking on everyone plates to see who was done eating, but their moves made Constance uncomfortable. It was so...practiced. But not like a, we've done dinners like this a thousand times practiced, more like a we are up to something practiced. Constance continued to watch when it happened. One of them took a spot behind the Queen, her and the king laughing and talking to much to notice, and reached behind himself. The Prince seemed to notice the same time Constance did because he was up, but he was to far away to get there fast enough as the servant/assassin raised a knife. Constance was only two seats down and could get there first. Making the decision she grabbed her sharp dinner knife and jumped onto the table, causing the Queen to duck while she kicked her foot out, martial arts training kicking in, and kicked the mans hand and causing him to drop the knife just short of the Queens spine. Then Constance jammed her knife into his neck, being mindful of his jugular, they would want to question him. While the first one went down and Constance jumped down from the table to take a place in front of the Queen she forgot the second man that acted suspiciously. He came at her and before she could ready herself he sliced at her with a knife of his own, she dodged in time that it sliced through her dress and into her rib area, not deep enough to be life threatening, but deep enough to hurt like a motherfucker and scar. Blood stained her dress. When the man moved to attack her again she flinched, knowing that with the injury on her ribs that caused her to fall on the ground would be her demise. At least she would die knowing she protected the Queen. The other girls huddled to the side of the room and flinched away from where the fight was going on. Suddenly a loud whoosh and buzzing sounded and the only thing Constance saw before her attacker fell limp to the ground next to her was a rush of red light. The last thing Constance saw before she blacked out was the prince kneeling over her to pick her up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this update. I know its a bit long, but there's a lot I wanted to get out of the way before we get into the really good stuff. Please review for quicker updates.   
> Love,  
> Finxy, ECS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter will give us some monologue between Constance and Kylo. I just didn't feel comfortable marrying the two without them having spoken. The next chapter is nearly finished but needs some polishing, the wedding and wedding night will be next so it is going to be lengthy but worth it. I will try not to make it to boring for you all. If Kylo and Constance's behavior around one another seems a little odd or not what you were expecting there is a reason for this that will be brought up in the next chapter or possibly in some deleted scenes I'm thinking of posting once the story is over. Please review, the more reviews and thoughts I get the quicker I work to get chapters out. If I stop getting feedback I tend to become less driven to write because I think people aren't interested, so the best thing you can do for your updates is tell me how you feel. Don't be afraid to ask me questions about the story or anything you want to know directly, I will answer. I will also be working on one-shots, so don't be afraid to make a request. Ok, I'm done rambling. Please enjoy the update and seeing how our couple engage each other!!!
> 
> Love,  
> Finxy, ECS

Constance woke up to a pounding feeling her head and a tight pain in her side. Cracking her eyes open she hissed when light assaulted her senses. As soon as she made sound several nurses and servants came to her side, hands checked her pulse and temperature while others injected medicine and assisted the nurses. Wow, who knew a girl could get so much attention. After a few moments of poking and prodding the nurses backed off to give Constance some air and take in her surroundings. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light she looked around. The room was massive and as ornately decorated as the rest of the palace. The bed she was in was the biggest she had seen and carved intricately into four posters on each end, the dressers and tables around the room matched the bed in detail and beauty. There was a large wall that was covered in drapes, what she could only assume was a wall of windows. All alone in the room now, she sat up and began munching on some fruit that the nurses had left on the bedside table, the wound not hurting as bad since they had given her something for the pain that would also help speed the healing process along. Nibbling away she leaned against the giant head board and let her eyes close. She only had a few moments to herself before she heard the door open and close, she didn't bother opening her eyes since she figured that it was just another nurse coming to check in on her. But she was mistaken.

Hearing a chair being pulled to her bedside and someone sitting she opened her eyes and almost choked on the berry she had just popped in her mouth. Sitting in a char right at the side of the bed looking stiff and cold as ever was none other than Prince Kylo. He wore the same outfit from dinner the night before minus the mask, even his gloves were back on his hands. He had a file of papers sitting on his lap. All Constance could do was stare, waiting for-well-something. For the love of god it didn't even look like the man was breathing he sat so still. She wanted to poke him to see if he would flinch or something. Suddenly a smirk played across his face and his dark eyes left her face.

"I would not suggest poking me." Dear fucking god the rumors were true. He could read minds. "Yes, I can. So please, try to think quietly, when we are married I will teach you to build up walls around your mind to even up the playing field." 

Now Constance did cough. "M-married? Us?" She gestured between the two of them, making the prince look up from where we was looking down at the file in his hands and quirk an eyebrow. She wanted to flick the amused look off of his face.

"I would take as kindly to flicking as I would to poking." Was he fucking teasing her. "I'm not one to tease, and you really should clean that vocabulary up, Ms. Payne. Or should I go ahead and start calling you Mrs. Ren?"

"Wait? Us? We are getting married?" Constance asked once more, earning a nod. "B-but Why?" She asked incredulously. She was not wife material. 

"Well I don't care. You are educated politically and know the weight of what is riding on this union between our planets." He said flatly. It was like he was discussing business and not the rest of their lives. "Isn't this union business?" 

"Will you stay out of my head? Gods, how am I supposed to sort my thoughts if you know what I'm thinking before I do?" It really pissed her off that she was so exposed around a stranger she couldn't hide anything from. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was marry him.

Leaning forward he set the file of what she could only assume was her information down on the table. "Listen, this contract is important between our planets. We both know that. Do I want to get married to some simple Naboo girl?" She resented that. "No. I don't. Just like you don't want to marry me, whatever it is you think of me."

"What? Can't read my mind on that?" Constance couldn't help but snap back at him.

"No, I pick up little things you are projecting at the moment, but that is involuntary on my part. If I wanted to though," His eyes darkened in a way that scared Constance, suddenly she was not very ok with being alone with him. "I could reach into your mind and pick out whatever I wanted." To emphasize his point he ran a cold, gloved hand down the side of her face. Constance couldn't help her heart beat racing even faster at the touch and a chill ran through her body. His dark eyes read her face, moving over her features slowly, before he leaned back in his chair and Constance let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. This man was terrifying. He sighed and moved his eyes towards nothing in particular at his right side. "Stop being so damn scared. I'm not going to force choke you are tear you down with my saber right in this room. I am the one who took down an assassin who tried to kill you, remember?

Yes, she did remember. "Thank you for that by the way."

"The least I could do since you jumped across a table and took a stab wound to save my mother. Very impressive by the way. Another reason I chose you and not the other girls, especially that N'ria girl." He grimaced at he name. "She saw that assassin before we did and didn't do a thing." 

Of course she didn't, selfish bitch wanted to be queen. "How do you know she saw him before we did?"

"Had to interrogate everyone in the room for information, which involved getting in some peoples heads. The other girls were to scared out of their minds to even pay attention, but that brat saw and didn't warn anyone." Kylo seemed to get angry. 

"Is that what you're here for now? Asking me questions about what happened?"

"No. You did your part. Now I'm just here to give you the warning that we will be getting married but the date has been moved, to give you time to heal and us time to..." he grimaced for the second time. "Get to know each other as my mother puts it. She wants to make sure we get along well."

"I don't see why it matters. You chose me for gods only know what reason and now I have to marry you."

"You don't have to. I could pick a runner up and you could turn me down." Something about that option didn't set well with Constance. "It doesn't set well with me either." She rolled her eyes, he really needed to stop that. "I can't trust you, I don't trust anyone outside of my immediate family, but you saved my mother. No one else there noticed what you did, you moved even faster than I did, and you handled the situation swiftly. I need a queen that can act this way when I am away at war. Someone who can hold down Furia. You can do that."

Yes, she could. "But what about the other....wifey things?" She couldn't bring herself to mention certain things between the two of them that came to her mind. 

Sighing again Kylo shrugged. "We can figure those things out later."

"No. If there's something I've learned its not to put things off. I know what expected of our marriage, I know what they want." Constance was trying not to get angry. This wasn't Kylo's fault, he didn't write the contract. 

Kylo, however, didn't hide his anger. "If I could help it we wouldn't even be getting married let alone being forced to have children at some point." He seemed to choke a little on the word 'children,' as though is hurt to come out.

"Well I don't want to be having children with a guy that doesn't even want to be married to me, now do I?! Let alone doing the things that people have to do to have children!" Constance blushed just talking about sex. She had only kissed a boy one time when she was 13. She had never even thought about sex and now she had to think about children. "I want to do what I can to help our planets, I know the First Order army is getting more aggressive." 

Kylo seemed to be confused at how she could know such information. "How-"

Constance held up a hand. "I'm not dumb. Our planets have been negotiating some sort of merger for years and suddenly its taken care of in only a couple of months? Not to mention quiet a few of your troops have made a home of my capitol city. It doesn't take a genius to see shit is about to hit the fan in this war. The First order wants our planets desperately." 

He seemed so please with her answer. "And do you know why they want our planets?"

Constance rolled her eyes. "These are grade school questions. They want Furia and Naboo because they would be perfect breeding ground for their troopers. They are close together and have multiple terrains for training. And they are easily guarded given their positions. It may be a 6 day trip in a large, luxury ship, but fighters would only take a couple of hours to get there for reinforcement." 

Again, Kylo seemed pleased. "I can't help but be impressed. You will indeed make a good queen. as far as the other parts, we can work that out, there are ways. There is a part of the contract I think we should both be aware of, though. Something I'm not sure you will like to much."

She gave him a droll stare. "What? Worse than having to have children with someone who's basically a stranger?"

"Well," Did Kylo Ren seem....nervous. "I'm not nervous, damnit. I'm just not sure how to deliver such...information to a woman who is soon to be my wife."

"Well spit it out." Constance urged him. 

"A doctor will be coming tomorrow to check....your status as far as virginity goes. It is not a requirement, but it is to ensure we consummate the marriage on our wedding night." Though his face was as flat as usual, his voice gave away his frustration. He didn't want this just as much as she didn't. But they had to.

"And how is checking the validity of my virginity going to let them know we consummated?" Constance didn't get it.

"Tomorrow they will come and check you out. And then the day after our wedding they will check you again to make sure I-we-that things are taken care of." Kylo seemed a little uncomfortable, but still stoic. She wondered about his experience in such things. He gave a chuckle. "Don't worry, I have experience. It's your lack of experience that worries me. I don't need you backing out the night of and failing the doctors exams. Our planets would see that as the contract being void and everything we have worked for would be gone in an instant."

Damn his mind reading. "Fine. We will figure that out the night of. It's obvious it has to happen, so be it." 

Kylo opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door opened. A pale red headed man poked his head inside. "Yes General Hux?" Kylo said though his teeth.

"Sir, something has come through the transmitters. You really should check it out. We believe the First order just circled our shields." The man spoke and Kylo let out a low curse that Constance had to strain to hear. 

"Fine, I'll be up in a moment." Giving a curt nod the general turned and left the room. Kylo turned back to her. "Think about everything we have spoken about. If this isn't what you want no hard feelings. Chances are if there is First Order activity I will be away for a bit, which shouldn't be a problem because I think I already heard our mighty Queen Leia talking to wedding planner. You have about two days before that wound is nothing but a scar and my mother have you trying on dresses and picking colors or whatever weddings consist of." Constance nodded and Kylo stood to leave, turning one last time. "I'll see you at the alter Ms. Payne." It was as though he was talking about meeting her on the battlefield. He gave a laugh. "Same thing isn't it?"

He turned to leave and Constance couldn't help herself, wanting to see if her future husband took kindly to teasing. "I thought it was Mrs. Ren now, Prince Kylo?"

The Prince stopped where he stood and she swore she saw the corner of his mouth quirk up before he spoke. "The answer is no, Ms. Payne, I do not take kindly to teasing." Then he was gone. 

Well, damn, what was Constance going to do for fun now?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo didn't lie. The next day a doctor came in first thing to check her wounds and spread her legs. Luckily it was private and the doctor made quick work. Unfortunately "privately" in this instance meant the Queen and Prince being present. Kylo was only able to stay during the part that the contract specified. Apparently the girl he married didn't have to be virginal, but the doctor must confirm in front of her betrothed that they would be able to tell whether or not they had intercourse. Constance couldn't stop the way her body turned beat red. Even though a screen separated them and Kylo wore his mask, she felt so exposed. 

The doctors words cut through her, though. "I will definitely be able to tell. She is most definitely a virgin so there will be...tearing."

 

Once that nightmare was over wedding books were brought to the bed she was still in. While she could move about without so much pain now, the wound was still fresh enough and the solution for healing hadn't closed it enough that she wouldn't tear it open. The Queen thanked her over and over again for saving her, telling Constance that she would make sure she had absolutely everything she wanted for her wedding. By the time the day was over Constance was buried in books full of materials, colors, patterns, and shit she really didn't care about. But the Queen seemed excited, so Constance entertained her and played along. Now, looking at everything she wondered what she was truly getting herself into with the grumpy prince and his giddy mother.


	4. The Big Day and The First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised the wedding night scene in this chapter but once it was all finished it seemed a little long and took away from the "magic" of the scene. I split the wedding day and the wedding night into two chapters, the next one will be coming tomorrow after I polish it. Sorry for the delay on a chapter I'm sure you're all waiting for. Please enjoy this chapter.  
> Love,  
> Finxy, ECS

It was the day before the wedding and Constance was truly nervous for the first time since her talk with Prince Kylo. Since the doctor’s visit he had left abruptly and she hadn’t seen him since, apparently he was off planet taking care of a First Order ship that they had taken down on an abandoned planet two days away. They say he won’t be back until the morning of their wedding, enough time to get ready before they have to seal the deal. Enough time for Constance to make herself panic. It wasn’t like her to freak out over things, but she would be lying if she didn’t admit she was FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. This time tomorrow she would not only be married to Prince Kylo Ren of Furia, but she would be rolling around in bed with Prince fucking Kylo Ren. At the time she wasn’t remotely worried about the ceremony, but hopping in bed with the dark prince himself. 

What if she completely messed up? What if she wasn’t good? Oh god, did the Prince even think she was attractive? How would he react when she took her clothes off? Or would Kylo be the one removing her clothes? What if he wasn’t…aroused by her? How do you even arouse a man?! Constance started breathing heavily from the desk she sat at in her room, reading some Furian history and politics textbooks she had found. She was not prepared for sex. An arranged marriage with a man who seemed to barely register emotion sure, but sex? No. What was she supposed to do with her hands while it was going on?! More and more questions flooded her mind, making her freak out more, when suddenly her visual com blinked to life, alerting her that someone was trying to contact her. Over the last week and a half she had gotten used to this with wedding planners, nurses, and the Queen checking in on her at all hours. So she calmed herself enough to blindly press the answer button, figuring it was a wedding planner calling to freak out because she still hadn’t turned in any vows. What was she supposed to write vows for anyways? Oh Kylo Ren, how happy I am to be getting married to tall, dark, and moody. 

“Well those certainly aren’t the vows I would go with, but hey, it’s your wedding too.” Constance started at the deep sound of her fiancés voice coming from the viscom. She looked at the screen and saw his face, he appears to be sitting at some sort of desk in a plain room. Probably the standard bedrooms on the deployment ships. Wait, had he just talk about vows? Was she talking out loud when she answered? “No, you weren’t talking out loud. This mind read connection doesn’t really have a distance cap, especially when it is someone I need my mind zeroed in on just in case.”

“Just in case what? I run for the hills and leave you at the alter?” Constance couldn’t help her smart mouth.

“Just in case you get yourself freaked out about sex to a point you are hyperventilating.” Kylo Ren said as he looked down at his desk, he appeared to be working while they were having this little conversation.  
“Wait, you mean to tell me that for the past, what, 13 days you’ve been in my head and I don’t even know it?!” That was complete invasion of privacy.  
“You don’t have privacy anymore, Constance. And I need you to calm yourself down, your freak out is unnerving me. I was supposed to have a nice quiet night the day before my wedding and here you are, ruining it.” He was still looking at those damn papers.   
“Perhaps you would be able to relax if you got out of my head! That’s not my fault. You’re the one keeping tabs on me like a creep.” Constance was angry.  
“I have to keep tabs on you. Those First Order assassins failed their attempt and by now it has gotten out that you’re the one who stopped it. They will want to kill you for revenge. So I have to keep tabs on you to make sure no one suspicious is around you that you wouldn’t notice yourself.” He explained things so smoothly, like it was normal.  
“Well I can handle it myself. Get out of my head.” Constance huffed.   
“Not going to happen until I am back on Furia and can ensure your safety. And please, stop thinking about sex so much. I do realize you are ecstatic about the idea of being with me, but please try to calm down, you will have me soon enough.” He almost sounded sarcastic, but that was to close to an emotion.  
“Please stop saying sex.” Constance dropped her head to her hands and, despite her best efforts, the thoughts from before came rushing back. Every single worry playing through her mind. Would she look ok? What if she wasn’t good enough? On and on the thoughts and worries came and it was even more embarrassing now since she knew Kylo had been running around in her mind this whole time. Dear lord, did he know that she thought he was attractive?  
“Well I do now. “ Kylo looked up from whatever papers he was reading and saw that Constance had all but zooned out of their conversation, thinking about their wedding day. “Constance, look at me.” Her face slowly came up and she looked at him from between her fingers. “The more you worry about it the worse it’s going to be. Don’t think about it until it’s time, and then trust me.” Of course he sounded sure, the prince was so sure of himself in everything.   
“Oh whatever, Prince Kylo. This must be easy for you. Just another business contract between you and a planet.” Constance dug her head back into her hands.   
“You could always back out still. I’m sure one of the other final girls would be more than happy to jump on a ship and come back. We would only have to postpone the wedding for a week or so.” He spoke calmly.  
“No, none of them have any clue about politics or wars, and I won’t have any of them determining the future of my home, Naboo. They would run that place into the ground if you had to leave for to long and my family would-“  
“Your family? There wasn’t anything in your file about your family. I was under the impression that you were orphaned.” Kylo almost sounded surprised. “You should have said something, we could have arranged for them to-“  
“No!” Constance jumped in. “I haven’t seen or spoke to them in years, and the only one I would care to see again may not even still be alive.” Suddenly images of her mother flashed in her head and emotions welled up. She saw images of her parents’ marriage from when she was a child and wondered if her own marriage would be anything like that? Would Kylo treat her anything like her father had treated her mother?  
“If you are insinuating that I would put my hands on you, Constance, I must inform you that I would never think of it and the fact that you would entertain the idea insults me.” Kylo was quick to defend himself and Constance’s frustration welled inside of her, boiling over.   
“Oh stay out of my fucking head!” She ended the call with Kylo and went to her bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling, thinking of her mother. What would she think of Constance becoming a queen? Would she be proud? Disappointed? Constance almost felt like she had stolen something from her mother in not staying with them, perhaps her mother would enjoy being a part of the wedding. She wasn’t even sure if her parents were still alive; let alone how to reach them. The land she grew up on had been seized shortly after she left since her father couldn’t take all of the money she earned to pay debts. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her mother coming to her wedding and how that could never happen now. Perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps with her new status she could get her mother away from her father and living a comfortable life. No, she couldn’t do that, it was an abuse of power. A queen shouldn’t use her power for personal gain.   
Constance hadn’t cried in a long time, always keeping her emotions in check, so it wasn’t long before she was tired from crying and fell asleep, curling into a ball on the bed.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo hadn’t meant to upset her that much. He wasn’t very good with knowing exactly what to say to people unless it had to do with battle plans or negotiations. His fiancé was very hardened, but it seemed there were a couple of subjects that she buried deep in herself and didn’t like to bring up. He had called to attempt to calm her thoughts on their wedding night and assure her it would be fine, but once she had started worrying about their marriage being like her parents he had gotten a bit to defensive. But in his defense he would never think of harming the girl. A) because from what he had seen at the introduction she could take care of herself and B) she was over a foot shorter than him, it simply wouldn’t be fair. And, you know, Kylo wouldn’t want to ruin something so…so…beautiful?  
It was true, he was attracted to her physically. As a matter of fact, she was the only one out of the final 10 that really caught his eye. Her maroon hair was something his fingers itched to touch. He hated to see it wrapped up in braids and the tight coils that the servants styled it in, he wanted to see it loose and flowing. And her blue eyes were something he would love to see looking up at him as they came together. The idea of sleeping with him seemed to make his bride panic though, which he didn’t understand. Perhaps it was different for girls, but sex to Kylo was just sex. He had never done it as anything more than a physical act to relieve tension and never to dwell on. Kylo never took the same partner twice and never stayed the night, not like his partners were expecting him to. Constance seemed extremely nervous about whether she would be good enough, which was ridiculous because every time Kylo looked at her he felt a stirring in his body.   
For a moment he thought about calling her back, but he sensed her distress and chose not to. After some time her felt her drift to sleep. As much as he would like to give her the privacy she wanted he couldn’t risk leaving her without his protection until after the ceremony. There were a lot of people that would see this wedding not happen at all, and Kylo would not risk this treaty. Once he felt her go to sleep Kylo finished up some papers and slipped into bed himself, keeping his saber on his nightstand. Tomorrow, he would be married and the treaty would be solidified. That’s all that mattered right now.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Constance was woken by servants coming in a flinging the curtains open, revealing sunlight. She squinted her eyes and only had a few second to adjust before she was being pulled out of bed and led towards the bathroom. This was a routine she had stopped fighting days ago. The servants undressed her to her underwear, from there she could bathe and wash herself, at least that’s the negotiations they came to the first day a servant had tried to remain in the bathroom with her while she bathed.   
Once she was in the hot shower Constance washed herself and checkout out where her stab wound had been. It was now just a curved pink line along her rib cage now, whatever those meds were they gave her sure were effective. Giving herself a rinse she stepped out and grabbed one of the plush towels in the extravagant bathroom. Wiping her face she caught site of herself in the full body mirror and stopped. Standing up straight she checked over her body, which was fairly toned do to labor throughout her life. Her pale skin was smooth other than the occasional scar here and there, small mostly other than the fresh one. Her hair fell to her waist and covered her breasts, her hips flared out and led to thick thighs that were muscular from walking everywhere. The grooming of her private area was affective; there was now only a small line of hair there now. She hoped that her appearance was pleasing to her soon to be husband, compared to what she had seen of what men thought were beautiful she wasn’t really hitting the nail on the head. She was too thick, to short, and had no amount of grace. Maybe Kylo wouldn’t mind in the long run, perhaps she could learn once she had the time.   
The thought of Kylo Ren being in her head right now bothered her. She covered herself with the towel, not knowing if her could see what she was seeing in the mirror and felt shy. No one had ever seen her naked before. Drying herself quickly and dressing in the thin gown she was provided she stepped out to what looked like a warzone. Servants were everywhere setting up a hair and makeup station, and place where she would be putting her dress on, shoe boxes and jewelry boxes littered the bed, and the Queen herself was directing everyone o what to do. She turned and saw Constance standing there and smiled.   
“Ah! Constance, come. Eat something before we begin, can’t have you fainting on us.” She laughed and Constance couldn’t help but smile. This woman made the situation seem so much more relaxed. Taking some of the fruit offered she sat at the hair and makeup station, munching away on the berries and apples sitting on the tray. One thing she could get used to was the constant flow of her favorite fruits being passed around in the palace. She loved fruit to no end.   
After her snack time was over she watched through the mirror as Queen Leia ran her fingers through Constance’s hair, telling them how it should be fixed. The servants started in, fortunately her hair was wet and it could be warm dried into straightness if they worked quickly. If they waited any longer her curls would take over and it would be a lost cause. The dryers came out and they began their process of pulling and pinning. The only thing she could do was sit and let them. Once hair was done they started applying makeup. While they applied a light coating of eyeshadow, keeping it natural per the queen’s request, Constance couldn’t help but wonder if Kylo was on planet yet. He was supposed to be arriving around this time. She wondered if he would like the dress she had chosen. Lords knew the wedding planner had thrown a fit at her refusal to choose a white dress. But she refused to be a traditional bride, this was not a traditional wedding and she had a feeling Kylo would appreciate it.  
Once make-up was finished her hair was primped again and then it was time to get into her dress. They pulled it out of its protective sleeve and Constance smiled, she was never girly but this dress was a guilty pleasure for her. It was a light lavender color that didn’t have straps and hugged the upper part of her body, a few decorative roses littering the top, the bottom exploded extravagantly and had more roses. (to see the dress go to: https://www.google.com/search?q=futuristic+wedding+dress&rlz=1C1TSNO_enUS526US526&espv=2&biw=1455&bih=726&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJ0r_zoqHKAhUP3GMKHUjRChkQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=unique+wedding+dress&imgrc=v_jF6UvCPdYNBM%3A) The dress complemented the long, thick braid they had her hair in, a few strands coming loose around her face and little jeweled flowers decorating it. (Hair: https://www.google.com/search?q=futuristic+wedding+dress&rlz=1C1TSNO_enUS526US526&espv=2&biw=1455&bih=726&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJ0r_zoqHKAhUP3GMKHUjRChkQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=long+braided+hairstyles&imgrc=MhZHwMc9EY6iZM%3A)  
They set a dainty tiara on her head and finished it with a long, delicate veil. She was allowed to step back and see herself in a mirror. She had to laugh a bit, if you had told her a little over two weeks ago that this is where she would be standing, getting ready to marry a prince, she would have laughed in your face. But now, she believed it. It was a little overwhelming but she had to stamp down any emotions that flooded her. She only had about 30 minute until she was expected to walk down the aisle and say her vows before participating in festivities and finally…well…you know.   
The room was cleared quickly until it was only her and the Queen’s beaming face in the room. “You look beautiful, Constance.” She came to the younger woman and held her hands, looking at her as though she were the Queen’s own daughter. “I know these conditions aren’t ideal, and it has been a bit hasty, but I just know you will be good for Kylo and Furia. I know from reading your file that you don’t really have much family, and I know we cant just walk in a replace family, but I hope you accept our invitation to be a part of ours, not just politically or because of the marriage, but a true part of the family.” The Queen looked at her expectantly and Constance held back a couple of tears.   
“Of course I would love to.” The Queen embraced her before taking her arm and leading her from the room, ready to march towards the ceremony halls and into the rest of her life.   
After a leisurely walk through the empty halls, everyone waiting for the ceremony to begin in the great hall no doubt, they came to a large set of doors with two servants standing guard. The Queen gave her hand a squeeze and the doors opened, revealing hundreds of people in the grand room, and a long walk to where Kylo stood, waiting. Wow, this was insane.   
Judging by the miniscule smirk she could see playing his mouth he read her thought again. Know what, if he wanted to play this mind game she could do it right now to. To drown out the hundreds of eyes on her, Constance made eye contact with Kylo as she began her walk down the aisle, the Queen leading her by the arm.   
Now was a good time to try and make Kylo do a dreaded smile in front of all these people. Are you sure you want to marry me, Kylo? I snore in my sleep. I hog the covers. I don’t clean up after myself. She continued to look at him and all he did was narrow his eyes at her. Ok, she just had to vamp it up. Oh Kylo, however will I make it through a marriage with such a nosey stick in the mud? Will taking that huge stick up your ass be part of my wifely duties? His eyes narrowed more, but not in anger, somewhere in there she might have seen a glint of amusement. But his face remained stone. His face, which was impeccable, with his hair smoothed back but still brushing his collar and his all black suit making him look even bigger than he was. The man even had those damn gloves on. She just wanted to tear those things off and throw them across the room, he had nice hands and she wanted to see them. The Prince’s brow quirked just a bit before Constance could catch the thought. Damnit.   
She reached the end of the aisle and stood in front of Kylo, the man towered her. He wore all black and the suit was tailored to his body, not a dress suit but more like a formal military suit. But the thing that made Constance smile a bit to herself was the small lavender flower that was attached to his breast pocket.The Queen announced that she would be the one to give Constance away today and the official minister told them to join hands. They ceremony was generic since there was no actual love in their relationship, but they couldn’t really just say that, it would be inappropriate. So they went with the generic vows, their hands joined. As Constance looked at their joined hands she got a little nervous, the minister spoke and the words faded. His hands were warm and engulfed hers. She thought of what of the servant girls had said earlier about the size of a mans hands in relation to other things and Constance felt her heart jump. She hadn’t even thought about…that. Sex, yes. But how sex would work between a man who towered her and her small stature? No.   
Just as her heart began to beat faster and faster she felt Kylo squeeze her hand and she looked up, his dark, emotionless eyes were on her, but he continued to squeeze her hand. The pressure helped her come back to the ceremony and finish the vows. Once the vows were done the binding was to take place, their hands placed under a lazar that engraved an intricate marking on their left ring fingers, solidifying the contract and binding them together. They turned to face the crowd as husband and wife and a cheer erupted in the room, the king and queen standing up and clapping. Now it was just time for the festivities and the day would almost be over. Almost.   
The king and Queen left the room first, the council members following, then all of the guests, leaving Constance and Kylo virtually alone in the ceremony room. This was tradition, everyone went to the dining and ball room and the bride and groom came a few minutes after, presenting themselves together. Without saying a word Kylo kept hold of her hand and led her to the end of the room until they were at the big doors Constance had first come in. He stopped suddenly and faced Constance, looking like he was struggling to find certain words.   
“Well come on, Kylo, we can’t stay in here forever.” She had a feeling he would often need to be urged to use his words.   
He finally seemed to find what he wanted to say as he let go of her hand. “I’m going to try something, and I need you not to panic.” He seemed cautious, like Constance was an animal he was trying not to scare away.  
“Alright, go for it.” It couldn’t be so bad.  
Kylo’s hand slowly made its way up to her face and tilted her face towards his and slowly leaning down. His eyes never left his face as he moved close, having to bend himself down a considerable amount to be at her level. Even with all the time she had to prepare she was still stunned when Kylo’s soft lips found hers. It only took her a couple of seconds, however, to get with the program and kiss him back. Her hands went to his shoulders and she moved her lips the slightest bit, only opening when she felt his velvety hot tongue trace her bottom lip. As soon as she granted him permission he deepened the kiss and brought his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his body. He kissed her until she felt a little dizzy and hot in places she had never felt hot before. She ran her hands over his solid chest up to his neck, where she let her fingers grasp the hair at the nape of his neck. Kylo let his teeth run along her bottom lip before nibbling at it and diving back in. By the time they broke apart even Kylo was breathing a little heavily. He set her down and they pulled apart, straightening themselves out.  
Kylo took her hand once again and lead the way to the party hall, where it sounded like people started without them. If tonight was anything like that kiss had been Constance had a feeling she was in a very good pair of oversized hands.


	5. New Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you like it. And please take a look at my profile updates but I can give a general overview; feel free to message me with any requests for oneshots or stories that could be about 5-6 chapters. I'm also open to answering any questions about characters or backstories that you may be interested in. I'm very open about my stories and characters so no question is off limits. Please review for faster updates.   
> Love,  
> Finxy, ECS

          Constance's mind was in another place as the nights festivities went on. Kylo was staying very close to her, touching her here and there when he could like he was trying to get her used to his touch. The only thing it was doing was making her skin feel tight and the room get hotter and hotter. His hand would brush hers or he would press her against his side or touch her when she wasn't looking. Whatever he was trying to do it was working, she felt a scorching heat rising in her body and she needed some air. 

          She made her way through the crown, shaking hands and saying thank you to people who congratulated her on her union to the prince. Once she broke through the doors and out of the crowd she was in the great hall where there were a few straggling party goers that didn't pay any mind to her. After a short walk she found a pair of large french doors leading to a balcony that she went to, breathing in the night sky. Overlooking the city Constance laughed a bit to herself, here she was looking at a city she now lived in and ruled over and she hadn't even gotten to leave the walls of the palace to explore it. 

          "We will have to change that fact and get you out soon." Constance nearly screamed at the sound of Kylo's voice coming from behind her, spinning and meeting his large frame standing at the balcony entrance. 

          He was as dark and handsome as ever in his black uniform. Constance couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat at the thought that soon they would be wrapped around each other in his bedroom. Not the guest room they had been keeping her in, but the suite that they would now be sharing as a married couple. She hadn't even been in the room yet and she would be losing her virginity there. 

          "Still thinking about sex I see." Kylo walked towards the balcony to stand next to her and look out over the city.

          "Please stay out of my head. I thought that was only until you came back from your little mission and could make sure of my safety? Well I'm safe and here, so knock it off." She tried to sound irritated, but her nervousness triumphed. 

          The edge of his mouth quirked. " But it's so fun. Besides, I told you that I'm going to have to train you to build up walls. Once we were bound by the minister the slightest bit of my force power was transferred to you. Just enough to build walls around your mind and level the playing field." 

          "If we could get on that training soon that would be great." Constance muttered. These mind tricks were getting tiring. Speaking of tiring, this whole day was catching up to her and suddenly she yawned. 

          Kylo looked over at her. "Don't tell me you're tapped out already, before the real fun starts." 

          She side eyed him. "Today was a big day ok? I got married to some asshole that never smiles and invades my privacy."

          Amusement glinted in his eyes. "Really? He sounds awful. I didn't have it much better. I had to get married to some Naboo girl with an attitude today. You should have seen her dress, wasn't even white."

          Constance smiled and glanced down at her lavender dress. "I'll have you know, sir, that I had to fight the wedding planner for this dress and I love it."

          Kylo turned to her and eyed the dress, reaching out almost subconsciously and fingering at one of the lavender roses on it. "I like the dress." He said under his breath, so low she almost couldn't hear it. His eyes came up to hers and there was another skip in her heart beat. What was Kylo Ren doing to her?

          "I'm not doing anything to you, Constance." His voice came out low, his eyes got darker. Constance couldn't help but step into him, pressing her body against his as they both brought their lips closer and closer. Finally Kylo wrapped his arms around her and crashed his mouth against hers, branding her with his heat and making sure she knew who it was making her feel this way. His hands moved from around her waist to one grasping the back of her neck and the other sliding lower and lower until it cupped her ass. When he squeezed she gasped a little bit at the sensation. His tongue ran across her lower lip and she didn't think twice before opening up and letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her hands ran up his broad chest and tangled in his hair, the only thing she could do to hang on for the kiss. She didn't want to touch him somewhere he didn't like since she didn't know what she was doing. Kylo seemed to have a handle on what was going to happen since he pulled her in closer, molding her to his body like she was meant to be there. If it weren't for their clothes Constance was sure she would be on fire right now. The heat coursed through her and pooled between her legs, making her clench her thighs together from the unfamiliar sensation. Kylo slowed the searing kiss and pulled away, peppering her with a few more searing hot kisses before pulling back and looking her in the eyes, hands on either side of her face. 

          "I think the party can go on without us." He said breathlessly. The only thing the kiss drunk Constance could do was nod. Kylo took her hand and practically drug her through the hallways towards where their suite room was. They passed a few party goers who giggled and whispered to themselves as the prince and his bride whipped past them looking determined. Anyone they passed had to know where they were going and what they were going to do. They made it up a flight of stares and to what looked like a private hallway. Of course the great Kylo Ren would have his own hallway. She could almost roll her eyes if they weren't on a mission. Once they reached a door centered in the hallway Kylo removed his glove and stuck his hand to a panel hidden on the door. Looking at it you wouldn't know it was there, the entire door looked like a black glass panel with no handle at all. Once his hand print was scanned in it gave an approving sound and slid open. 

          "I will have you print coded to it tomorrow." Kylo spoke as he led her into the room, lights fading on as they entered. The room was huge and definitely Kylo's. The theme was black. Oh no, if she was going to be staying in this room all the time there would be some color. There was a large four poster bed against the far right wall, extending out to nearly the center of the room. A huge black rug covered black marble floors and all of the dressers, nightstands, and decor was black. "We will negotiate colors later." Kylo said breathlessly as he spun her and their lips came together again. All thoughts about colors left her mind as his soft lips explored hers again, hands roaming around. She grasped his hair again, feeling the softness beneath her fingers. Suddenly his lips weren't on hers anymore as he began to explore her neck, scraping and nipping her teeth. More heat pooled between the legs, making her clench her thighs again. God, how did she make this throbbing stop? It seemed to be getting more intense. 

          Kylo pulled away. "How attached to this dress are you again?" He asked before giving her neck a few more nips and kisses.

          What an odd question. "I like it, but its not like I'm ever gonna wear my wedding dress again." Her answer was almost cut short buy the feeling of Kylo grasping two handfuls of the back of her dress and ripping, splitting the top wide open. He made work of letting the dress fall in a puddle of lavender around their feet. Standing back he looked at her and she blushed. The wedding planner had picked out her undergarments for her since Constance didn't know anything about what men liked to see on a woman. The color matched her dress to a T. She wore a lavender and lace bustier that was strapless and stopped at her waist with lace panties that had hooks to her thigh high stockings. The heels she wore made her about 4 inches taller. She was beginning to feel self cautious under his eyes. They scarped up and down her body, flaring more each second. Moving her hands to cover herself Kylo suddenly stepped forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away.

          "Never cover yourself. Understood?" He commanded. Constance nodded, a new confidence coming over her. He didn't think she was unattractive and it made her heart skip. Now she wondered what other sort of reaction she could get from him. Biting her lip she eyed the bed under her lashes and pulled away from him, turning and walking towards the bed. He groaned at the sight of her backside as she walked away and Constance smiled a little to herself. The great Prince Kylo was faltering.  Once the bed was in front of her she let her palms go first before crawling on the bed on all fours, centering herself on it before flipping to her back and facing her husband. Kylo had taken a few steps towards her and stared, licking his lips. Never taking his eyes from her body he started to undo the buttons of his military jacket and let it drop unceremoniously to the ground before reaching down and tossing his shoes off. Once those were gone so were the socks and then he began undoing the buttons to the black button down he had on under the jacket. Constance watched his hands the whole time, her eyes following the trail of skin her revealed as each button was undone before he let it fall from his broad shoulders. His body was more than she had imagines. He was tall and lean, which might lead someone to think he was skinny beneath all of the black clothes he wore, but her was a little more bulky and tones than she had originally thought. His muscles rippled as he came to the bed and crawled towards her. 

          Once he was on top of her, not pressing his weight down but holding himself up on knees and hands, he looked down at her and brushed a piece of hair from her face. Leaning down he traced his lips over her collar bone before biting down the slightest bit, making her moan. Closer. All she could think about was she wanted him closer. She let her arms wrap around his waist and pulled him down more to her, bending her knees so that they were on either side of his hips, allowing him to drop closer to her. 

          "Constance, you know that 'heat' you've been wanting to get rid of all night. The one you've been thinking of?" He asked and she blushed. She hadn't even thought about him reading her thoughts on that. "I can help you with that." His hand slid down her stomach and found the front of her barely there panties. Her breath caught as he fingered her wetness through the panties. "Do you want me to help you with it?" He pressed a little more in a spot she didn't know she had, making her moan and arch into him.

          "Yes." She moaned. He fingered the lingerie aside and parted he dripping lips before circling her clit, rubbing her slick around to make it more comfortable. He circled his fingers until Constance felt like her head was going to explode. It felt amazing. Soon another sensation hit her as he slipped a finger inside of her. The intrusion felt awkward but felt nice at the same time. That mixed with the circling of his finger made her moan and thrust her hips up towards him. Kylo started kissing her neck and then moved his aim lower, using his other hand to unlace the front of her bustier and toss it to the side, exposing her plump breasts. Her nipples were rosy and hard, making it easier for Kylo to lean down and flick his tongue over one. Constance arched. Her senses were on overload with Kylo stroking her pussy and laving at her nipples the way he was. She didn't think it could get any better before Kylo went even lower, some of his hair brushing over her stomach and his tongue and lips playing across her too. Constance couldn't help but wonder where he was going? What was he doing right now?

          Her questions were soon answered by Kylo's tongue replacing his mouth, licking around her clit and pressing down. Constance cried out and arched, digging her hands into his hair and pulling. It was only a couple of moments of his tongue and two fingers deep inside of her and she started feeling an intense heat build low in her body. It grew until light exploded behind her eyes and she arched off of the bed, pulling Kylo's hair even harder as she road the waves of her orgasm, it was even more intense with his tongue still laving at her the while way through. Once Constance came down from her orgasm she realized how hard she had been grabbing his hair and let his head go as if he had burned her.

          "I'm so sorry. I-I didn-t mean to-" She was cut off by Kylo crawling back up her body and pressing a hard kiss to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips and the sweet taste made her head spin more.

          When he pulled away she saw a smile from him for the first time since she had ever laid eyes on him and the sight was breathtaking. "Don't say you're sorry." His lips came so close to hers she could feel them move against hers when he spoke again. "I like it."

          Excitement rose in her body at those words. Who knew Kylo Ren liked his hair pulled? Well she did now. Pulling away, Kylo took both of her heals off, tossing them over his shoulders before letting his fingers find the tops of her thighs and hooking the stockings, pulling them off of her legs slowly. After the stockings he didn't bother being careful with the delicate panties. He tore them from her body and threw them across the room, leaving her completely bare while his bottom half was still covered. Usually she would be covering herself since no one had ever seen her naked before, but she didn't feel embarrassed or ugly under his gaze. She felt like the most beautiful and powerful woman in the galaxy right now. Leaning up on her elbows Constance decided to be bold while the prince kneeled in front of her on his knees. She trailed he hands down his body, feeling his smooth chest before letting her fingers fall to the light dust of hair leading from his belly button down into his pants. Gathering courage she let her fingers work his button and zipper, Kylo staying still and letting her do what she wanted. She slid the trousers down to his mid thigh, taking a deep breath before hooking the tight black briefs and pulling them down as well. His erection sprang free and Constance bit her lip. He was huge. The head was flush and leaking precum and he was so thick she was sure her fingers would even be able to wrap around him. Before she even thought about what she was doing Constance had her fingers wrapped around him and stoked him a couple of time, enjoying how he gasped and tensed at her movements. Suddenly a thought came to her mind, a curiosity more or less. 

          Licking her lips, Constance leaned her head down and gave the tip of his cock a long lick, getting a groan from above her in return. Before she could explore him more fingers grasped her chin and tilted her head to look up at him. Her hands were still grasping the backs of his thighs when he spoke. "Later. Tonight is about you." Kylo settled her back against the pillows and rid himself of his cloths finally. Excitement spiked again and he settled himself between her warm thighs again, grinding down into her naked pussy, letting his erection slide against her still wet slit. Constance moaned and grabbed onto him for support. Reaching between them Kylo grasped his erection and lined himself up with her entrance, leaning down and biting her behind the ear before plunging into her tight heat all at once. Constance cried out from the pain, even though she was dripping wet and had been prepped thoroughly it still hurt like a bitch. Kylo silenced her cries with his mouth, kissing her face, neck, and finally meeting her mouth in a  searing hot kiss before beginning to give Constance shallow thrusts. She closed her eyes and hissed a bit at the pain, knowing he didn't mean to hurt her. After a few minutes the pain was gone though, and it was more dull, overpowered by what Kylo was doing. He angled his hips and began longer strokes in and out of her, hitting her somewhere she didn't know existed. It was like a little explosion in her body with each thrust. Constance clawed at his back as he continued to slam into her, letting his hand fall to where they were joined and circling her slit the same way he had earlier. 

          "Oh gods, Kylo." Constance moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him take control. He snapped his hips forward and she felt that familiar heat low in her body only this time it was more intense. After a while the heat was overwhelming and Constance screamed Kylo's name. She clenched around his cock and it made him come, moaning her name and giving a few last thrusts before sheathing himself all the way inside of her. She felt his release deep inside of her and loved it. They lay together as a sweaty, panting mess for a few moments before Kylo pulled out of her, causing Constance to wince a little. He pulled her in close and covered them in his big black blanket. 

          "Lights 20%." Kylo said and the room grew darker, but light enough she could see him and the general details of the room. 

          Constance didn't know how after sex went. Did he like cuddling? Talking? Not talking? Not touching?

          "Constance," Kylo's voice sounded like a warning. 

          "Yes?" Constance yawned, tired mentally and physically. 

          "Stop thinking so much and go to bed for crying out loud. Your thoughts are bothering my relaxation time on my wedding day." 

Constance smiled content and snuggled herself into his side. "Goodnight, Prince Kylo Ren." 

          She swore she felt him smile. "Goodnight, Princess Ren of Naboo and Furia."

          

     

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter. I know it's a bit different than what a lot of people are doing for Kylo Ren right now so I'm not sure what the response will be. If you guys like it please leave a review to tell me what you think, I'm always looking for feedback. Enjoy the story! More chapters to come!  
> Love,  
> Finxy, ECS


End file.
